forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wenin
Hello and welcome to the Forgotten Realms wiki. Please sign your entries on the discussion pages by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of each. Many thanks! Enjoy your stay. Fw190a8 19:30, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Testing Wenin 19:38, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Using Templates Hello Wenin. Just an fyi, when using templates, you need to be very specific with the title. For example, the cite book template for Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves was done months ago. You were able to create a new template because you left out the colon. Also, you must also be careful with the cite book templates themselves. The templates are flexible enough to handle incorrect entries, but we encourage uniformity. When citing, I recommend using the template as an example. I'm not trying to discourage your participation, just educate you about how to edit the site. Thanks. --Ebakunin 18:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) More on Templates A number of things were wrong on the Akh'Faer entry, many of which were not your fault. The template was completely messed up, which is why you kept on getting weird text. I've since fixed it. The main mistake you made was in using the tag. The reference tag is way more complicated than it should be, and unless you really know what you're doing, it's not worth the effort. Better to use a cite book template and include the page numbers. If you go back to the Akh'Faer entry, you'll see I put xx where the page numbers should be for The Fall of Myth Drannor reference. I'll let you fill them in, as it's your article and I have no idea what the pages actually are! Hope this helps. Keep up the good work. --Ebakunin 02:12, 13 March 2007 (UTC) RE: Citation Needed Here you go, just copy and paste " " without the quotes and you're good to go. Cheers and keep up the good work! Johnnyriot999 16:40, 13 March 2007 (UTC) testing Wenin 17:41, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 19:06, 9 May 2007 (UTC) 4th of July Hope you had a nice 4th, Wenin. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 04:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Cormyr I find Cormyr: A Novel to be quite dry and lacking in strong characterization, so I hope the other two in the saga will fare better. It's almost like what I imagine would happen if you took a sourcebook on Cormyr and tried to turn it into a novel. Of course, I can't fault the level of detail and accuracy of the lore presented in the book, but it's Ed's world after all, so I'd expect nothing less. I have bought but have yet to read all the Elminster books, so I really hope it's not Greenwood's writing that bothers me about CaN. Good to see you on the wiki again! Fw190a8 22:29, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Um... confused I've been gone a while and when I checked my preferences it said I have only made one edit. I've been a member here for like a year, so, yeah, just a little bit confused. ChaosCell4 05:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I confused you. Well I have my answer so... never mind. ChaosCell4 00:44, 8 January 2008 (UTC)